Arthur
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: UsUk Friendship Human AU. Future fic. Arthur feels he must always strong for his mother, who was excuted for his sake when he was younger. His name means that he has to be brave and not cry no matter what. What he doesn't realize is that sometimes, it's okay to cry. Can another boy named Alfred show Arthur the true meaning of strength or will he continue sinking?
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Arthur**_

_**Summary: Arthur feels he must always strong for his mother, whom he had made a promise to when he was younger. His name means that he has to be brave, and not cry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...**_

* * *

"Mama, what is the Chinese invasion?

" Young Arthur questioned out of curiosity.

His mother, who was also the queen of England, gazed over at him with a saddened expression, as she signaled for him to come over.

Once he did, she picked him up, putting him on her lap.

"Why are you sad?" he asked, putting his hand on her face. She gave a sad smile, holding his hand.

"Arthur, promise me that you'll always stay strong." she pleaded. He looked up at her smiling confidently.

"I will, mama. And I promise I'll be brave too!" he told her.

"Thank you, Arthuke no promises to finish this, but I'll do my best.

"Thank you, Arthur..." She smiled in slight relief, rubbing his head. "As long as you stay that brave, you won't have to know anything else. Just know that I'll always love you..."

Arthur didn't know what he'd done wrong, but last thing he remembered from that day was her holding him close to her chest and crying.

...

"Mother?" Arthur swallowed, slightly trembling.

He didn't understand why, but Chinese Soilders were outside his home, asking for the queen.

"Mother?" he repeated. After some time, he'd taken to the habit of calling her 'mother' instead of 'mama'. It was mainly for respect's sake.

"What is it, Arthur?" she kindly questioned, stepping out of her dressing room.

"Some Chinese soilders are here." he explained. "They want to talk with you."

His mother looked away, a serious expression on her face.

"So it's time..." she muttered.

"Time for what?" Arthur wanted to know. "What's going on, Mother?"

Elizeva gazed down at him; her only child, before smiling sadly.

"I don't understand what's-" he started to say, when she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry. I know it'll be hard, but always remember what I told you. Always be strong, my child." She told him, and wth that, she let go of him, leaving the room.

In some ways he wished he hadn't followed her, but for some reason he did.

"Queen Elizeva, the Emperor of China has had enough of your opposition, and has demanded for your execution along with the king. However, as the Queen of England, he has granted you one last wish. What will it be?"

_'Execution?' _Arthur thought, tears in his eyes. He wished this was a dream, but he knew it wasn't.

Elizava looked the the soilders in the eyes as she spoke. "Spare my child from slavery. Send him him to somewhere not under the rule of China so that he may have the freedom to live a normal life and attend school like other children his age."

"Your request shall be granted." The Soilders bowed.

And with that, they left, along with his mother.

_-End of Chapter_

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? First human AU ever, and I have to say I'm pretty darn proud. Please review. This WILL become a brother-like UsUk fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: Arthur, Chapter 2**_

_**I don't own Hetalia**_

* * *

About seven years had passed since Arthur had last seen his mother. He kept wishing that it all was just a dream; that he would wake up and she would be there when he did, but down deep, he knew it was only empty wishes.

She was gone.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur looked up at Mrs. Conney, his Math Teacher, as his name was called.

"Here." he announced, momentarily raising a hand, before leaning his cheek into his palm. He sighed, brooding out the window.

The teacher was reviewing on the pathagorum therum. All through out class, however, he wasn't really paying attention. His mind kept drifting off on to the past. He just couldn't get focused.

Well, it wasn't like it mattered, though. He already knew everything he needed to know for that topic. He was even known as a prodigy in a lot of his subjects, including art.

Not that he cared. The only thing that he could think when others commented on his academic skills were that he didn't deserve their praise.

He never could forget that his mother and father had done everything they could to protect him from having to be a slave to the Chinese government, and as a result, they were executed. All for him.

"Why?" was all he could ask. He would have been fine with being a slave, just as long as he knew his mother would be okay.

Why did people have to sacrifice their life for him? What was so great about him? Sure he was _academically_ gifted, but what did that amount to against the Chinese army? Math wouldn't save his or anyone else's life. It just wouldn't.

Right as that thought came into mind, the bell rang.

"Oh, it's already over?" the teacher looked up. "We'll have to finish the review tomorrow. Your homework is to answer questions one through ten on page two ninety seven."

Some of the kids in the class got up excitedly, immediately rushing out the the door. He stood there for a moment, before following behind.

As he was walking through the hallway, something caught his eye, but before he could turn to it, someone crashed into him, knocking him down.

"Hey, I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?!"

* * *

_**A/N: How was it? Sorry about how short it is. I'm using a phone for this, so I have very little patience, considering how small the darn keys are.**_


End file.
